Ten Facts About the Mafia
by glomp-meister
Summary: Children loved to dream, to fly, to live out their childhood without troubles. In the Mafia, there is only one rule, something that brought these children into their maturity.


**Ten Facts About the Mafia**

**Sun**

_Since the beginning, Ryohei knew that the Sun never shone on everyone in the Mafia. _Only the ones who could fight, who were feared, and those who could mercilessly cut down their enemies shined under this light. Still, he tried his best to let the rays shine on everyone, warming everyone up. It was never much, but it was something that only he could do. _And that was good enough for him._

**Thunder**

Lambo was not a little kid anymore. He knew of the dangers of the Mafia. _He knew that once thunder was heard, lightning would strike._ Sometimes the bolt would miss, and other times that whole Headquarters would be thrown into turmoil. It never helped when the smell of steel, sweat, and blood lingered in the air as his boss tossed him into a car, willing the driver away. Lambo might not have wanted to see the long gashes and last moments of the many Mafioso, but it was his duty to protect. _He was a Guardian, seventeen at that, and the least he could do was shield his family from danger._

**Cloud**

One problem that Hibari had was that he never knew when to stop fighting, even when the enemy was down on both knees and sobbing, begging for a way out. Even when the enemy, the herbivore, was lying dead on the floor, he would not stop. _Slash after slash after slash._ That was one problem that the Cloud knew of; the other was that he was never the strongest. He had always knew that, one day he might have been living in a house of corpses, sitting on a throne of skulls and bones, carefully woven together, but the next, he could have been stricken down, bleeding, at the mercy of another. _The Mafia was a place for welcoming death; he knew that from the beginning._

**Mist**

Mukuro was not your average magician. Sure, he knew how to cast doves in the sky and pull unsuspecting rabbits out of a hat, but he was definitely not average. _He saved a young girl named Nagi, but gave her a new birth, a new name, a new history to write._ _He proved that even the Mafia has leaks and trickles of hope would run deep. _Chrome was living proof that although the Mafia was so very cruel, the many men and women who held a gun in their holster were still human. Able to take a life without feeling guilty, but having enough heart to come back to their family at the end of the day and provide for their children. If it was only one thing Chrome and Mukuro knew about the Mafia, it was that in the worst of times, there would still be something to reach out to. _Something to hold on to._

**Rain**

Yamamoto only knew the pain too well of loosing a loved one, but still, he slashed with ease. Obliviousness was a hindrance to his lifestyle. He hated his hesitation and he hated the feeling he got when he sliced down each enemy. _Nothing, he never felt anything, if anything he only felt the exhilaration that each kill released._ His body moved fluidly as he cut down everyone in front of him, it was almost as if he was built for this. The most he could do was show one last smile for the dying, one last sign of respect, one last goodbye. _Yamamoto Takeshi had always known that when it came to the Mafia, the lambs were always the first to kill, to turn on their herd. It is always better to trust the wolf that only killed for survival than the lamb that grazed on the farmer's grass._

**Storm**

The storm that would rip everything to shreds, the storm that was born straight from the sky, Smokin' Bomb Gokudera Hayato was not as confrontational as the rest of the Guardians would have thought. Gokudera was a hothead, yes, but his frustration only came from wishing to protect everyone. _This child should have never been born into the Mafia, he should have stayed a baby watching the sailboats coming back from the sea, and when he became a boy, fascinated with three leaf clovers and desperate to pick a four leaved one for his mother. _But a son cannot choose his father, and as was the case with the feared Storm. Gokudera knew that the Mafia was not for him, from the very beginning, he knew that the pleading faces of those he killed would always come back to haunt him. Every time he closed his eyes, every time he dreamed. _One grave rule about the Mafia, you can never forget._

**Sky**

Sawada Tsunayoshi was the tenth to rule the Vongola. He was dedicated, kind, caring, and empathetic. _He trusted his subjects with his life, but never with another's. Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer._ Tsuna was not stupid, no matter how low his test scores were, he knew the dangers of the Mafia. And if there was one subject in question that he learned since the beginning was that in order to rise to the top, all one has to do is to kill the one higher than themselves. _The Mafia was not a brotherhood, it was not a family; it was a group of killers awaiting their time to strike, to gain power, to fill themselves with the heavy weight of the Mafia. The Mafia was a killing ground with no stable floor to rest on._

Ten 'facts' for you to think about : D

Review please


End file.
